The lies that burn me
by DazingDance
Summary: Assassination attempt gone wrong, well you know what they say. If you can beat then, join them. Being put under constant supervision by a Know it all snowball head wasn't the best situation in the world TobiramaxOc
1. Chapter 1

I was perched on top of a tree, staring down into the Senju's complex, the Uchiha council had ordered me to assassinate Hashirama Senju against the orders of Madara our clan leader and my brother, Madara said it wasn't honourable to kill a man in his sleep and claimed that he would kill Hashirama himself, I had a bag packed with supplies ready for my get away, I wouldn't be able to return to my clan after this, Madara would hunt me down for disobeying him, he wouldn't hurt me but he would never forgive me either. I decided I would become a clan less ninja and hope that neither of the Uchiha or the Senju clan ever come looking for me.

I landed inside of the complex's walls and came up to a window, if my resources were correct this was Hashirama's room, I would just have to inject his with the poison I brought with me and he would go into an eternal sleep, I jumped and grabbed onto the window ledge pulling myself up into the room, I activated my sharingan to give me a better advantage in this dark room, there he was, it was him alright, I could recognise that chakra signature anywhere, he had a very obvious chakra energy that I have never seen in a man before. He was bright and warm, almost like a child but a child with amazing superpowers.

I was about the step closer when I noticed a barrier erect around me, I look down to see the seal, my first thought was how did I miss it but after analysing it I could see it gave off not chakra, no sharingan would have caught it, which means it was made for Uchiha. I looked up to check if Hashirama was still sleeping and his chakra signature told me he was, so he didn't make the barrier, he would have noticed. Well I still have time either way to get out of this. Just as I started looking at the signs on the seal I felt someone smack the back of my head sending me to the floor, I caught myself and back flipped my way into a standing position and turned to look at the assaulter. I would recognise this man anywhere with his snow white hair and his ruby eye's, Tobirama Senju was standing opposite me, one hand on his sword, and his other pulled into a hand sign ready to attack. He held no emotion on his face.

"Tobirama, what going on?" I turned my head to see Hashirama getting up from his bed and rubbing his head sleepily, he didn't seem bothered to see me in his room.

"This girl tripped the barrier's, I think she was coming to kill you brother, let me deal with her and you can go back to bed" I felt panic enter my system, I didn't want to die, there was things I still wanted to do, people I wanted to talk to one last time.

"When did you put a barrier seal in my room"

"It's alway's been there, your not careful enough, you would surely be dead by now" Hashirama just hung his head in shame and started pouting I heard him grumble "I am safe" before turning his attention to me, both pairs of eyes on me didn't help with the feeling's of certain doom.

"I didn't come here to kill Hashirama, I have left my clan and came to join the Senju's, I came to ask for such" I blurted out, a moment of weakness, I was too scared of death to stick with my pride and be killed a proud Uchiha. Madara would be ashamed.

"Don't bother lying Uchiha, you have poison in your pocket" Tobirama said as if ordering me to submit and tell the truth. He eye's just seemed to look through me.

"Poison is my weapon of choice, you never know who may attack me on my way here, look I even have supplies for living away from home" I cooed back at him throwing my backpack at him, my only regret was that it didn't hit him in his know it all face.

"See Tobirama, she is perfectly friendly" I felt Hashirama's hand on my shoulder as he brought me into a side way's hug and smiled down at me, it was so friendly and gentle that I felt guilty that I was going to kill him, and that made me want to push him and the guilt away. Swallowing my feeling's I smiled back up at him. I could feel Tobirama's arm interrogating me further, waiting for me to break face.

"Would you mind finding her a room Tobirama, I really want to go back to bed"

"I am not giving that scum a room here, let's kill her and be done with it!"

"Tobirama! This isn't up for discussion!" I just saw Tobirama grumble and he started walking out of the room but not before beckoning me with his hand. I scurried out of Hashirama's half hug and followed Tobirama. We entered a long hall way as I turned to started walking down it I felt a yank on the back of my coat as Tobirama pulled me into the room next to Hashirama's and closed the door. The room was filled with a deafly silence, I felt the urge to start playing with my hands but resisted, I wouldn't let him know that I was nervous, I would just give him the famous Uchiha blank face. He pulled down a futon from one of the cupboards and put it on the floor next to a bed, after he put a quilt and pillows on it he went to the opposite side of the floor, crossed his arm's, leaned on the wall and just stared at me. He was looking me up and down as if answers would just jump out at him.

"You will be sleeping in here with me, until I trust you, you will not leave my site"

"What if I need the bathroom" Nothing, not a wince, not a flicker on my face, and he just ignored my comment altogether.

"You know people will probably think your doing naughty things Mr Tobirama, keeping a young impressionable girl in your room"

"This isn't up for discussion"

"And If I refuse to room with you, I wouldn't want people to think my virtue had been taken" I heard a slight huff as he started strolling towards me, he place his hand on the wall behind me, he seemed intent of keeping eye contact, it was unnerving, I wasn't use to people looking me in the eye, people outside the clan were usually to scared of being genjutsued to death.

"Your name?"

"Yumiko"

"Yumiko, go to bed" He pushed off the wall and started taking his armour off, I guess that was the end of our talk, he stripped down to his trousers and got into his bed, he propped himself up to look at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Bed"

"Oh so now your going to watch me get undressed, just keep adding to the list"

"You weren't so nearly as sassy in the other room, do you think yourself safe now"

"Turn over so I can undress" surprisingly he turned over so that I could undress, while I started undressing and got dressed into a pjs from my backpack, though he did have a point, I wasn't scared now that Hashirama had given me his approval and Tobirama may be a know it all idiot with trust issues but I could tell he wasn't going to hurt me for now, he didn't trust me but his eye's held no malice towards me. Which was shocking in the least. God I wish I was with Madara and Izuna, I should have never agreed with the elders. I got cosy on the futon and started drifting into a calm sleep.

* * *

Tell me what you think :3


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of a bellowing laugh outside of the bedroom door, I looked at the bed to see Tobirama was already up and out, it sounded like Hashirama's laugh, my curiosity was peeked as I creeped up to the bedroom door to see what had him so amused. I activated my sharingan so I could see who was with him and not to unsurprisingly it was Tobirama.

"Naughty little brother, bringing the very girl you captured last night to your room, well she is very pretty and this is the first time I have seen you take interest in such activities, hmmmm I approve of your choice"

"It wasn't like that, I was merely keeping an eye on her"

"Sound's like lies to me"

"Stop being childish! one of us has to be cautious"

"Did she try and kill you in your sleep"

"No"

"I rest my case, anyway's I have a meeting to go to, tell ermmm what is her name"

"Yumiko" I could basically feel the smirk grace Hashirama's face.

"Oh on first name basis now, well tell her I said good morning" I saw Hashirama's chakra move away till he was out of sight, but Tobirama stayed there. I moved away from the door and decided to get dressed, I would have to find away of getting out of the compound without getting caught. As soon as I dress myself went to the door and swung it open only to have Tobirama chest, I looked up at his face to see a blank expression, it seemed like he had been waiting for me to come out, I wonder if he new that I was listening at the door, I didn't bother repressing my chakra and he was a skilled sensor.

"We are going to spar" He turned around and started walking, well he definitely assumed that I would follow his lead like a little puppy, in open defiance I started walking a different way down the hall way, maybe I could find something to eat or someone to talk to, there were other Uchiha here after all, one's that have left the clan and given themselves up. It would make it seem like I was being sincere about staying here. Before I could even reach the other end of the hall I was picked up and flug onto someone's shoulder though it was obviously Tobirama, cold atmosphere and the blue armour confirmed it. Looks like I wasn't getting out of sparring.

* * *

We had been sparring for 8 hours and I felt like an idiot, I should have protested more, this was obvious just a justified excuse to beat me up, and he didn't seem like he was going to relent, so far we had been evenly matched, he even seemed to be pushing harder than usual. And this is how I ended up face down on the floor with him sitting on my back in a meditating position.

"I think I have seen you on the battle field before, your usually up front with Madara and Izuna, it's understandable, you have great fighting ability but you didn't use any poison attacks like you so claim too"

"Well I can't attack you with poison, it would kill you instantly"

"You didn't even have a reflex to reach for your poison"

"Because I am fully aware I have none on me and I am not trying to kill you" He just seemed to sit and ponder, he was heavier then he looked, and he did seem to be very comfy on my back, looks like I would have to forced him off me. I did a few hand seals and used a wind jutsu to push my body up of the ground and fling Tobirama onto the ground. I turned to look at him and felt a sense of satisfaction glow from inside me to see that Tobirama was covered in dirt and sweat and hadn't come out of this spar totally unaffected. Though I did wonder if I looked worse. As Tobirama stood up and turned to face me I could see he was far from amused and since I didn't want to be used as his personal punching bag I started legging it back towards the house, I hoped that there was a no fighting rule in the house, the closer I got to my house the more I realise how much strain I had put my body through while sparring, my legs were turning sluggish and my back felt like it had been repeatedly snapped. I saw Tobirama teleport in front of me with a smug look adorning his face, he actually looked quite nice and friendlier with a smile on his face, even if it was a concieted one.

"Hey Yumiko" I turned round to see Hashirama's smiling face and I instantly leaped behind him away from Tobirama, I put on a defenceless puppy face and started quivering, let Tobirama feel the wraith of his brother

"Hashirama help! your brother is insane!"

"What did he do"

"He beat me up and sat on me, and when I tried to escape he came after me with threats of being kept in a cell to starve" I sobbed flailing my arms about, Tobirama didn't make a move to defend himself, he just gave me a irritated look and crossed his arm's over his chest, Hashirama just looked over his shoulder at me and gave me a knowing smirk, I gave him a sheepish look in return.

"Sitting on her? really Tobi"

"I was meditating"

"Have you see our garden's yet Yumi" Hashirama asked me, does Hashirama want me to go round the garden's with him, this would be a great chance to escape Tobirama for the day and to find away to escape without alerting anyone.

"No I don't believe I have"

"Well Tobirama you should take Yumi around the gardens, she will like it there" Damn it! I should have seen this coming, Hashirama had the strangest glint in his eye as he strolled away giving me a wink, he had definitely gotten the wrong idea about all of this. I remember saying something to Tobirama about people getting the wrong idea about us sharing a room. This is all his stupid suspicious, know it all, puffy white haired ass. I just gave him a look to convey that I thought this was his fault and he gave me a 'how so' look in return.

"I suppose we should make our way to the garden's before dinner"

"I suppose so too"

When we got there I was stunned, it was more beautiful than I could image a garden being. What magic had made this mini eden, rose's lilies, tulips and every flower you could think of was placed and styled to make a colourful rainbow palace of nature. I didn't even realise that I had my mouth wide open till Tobirama push my chin up to close it for me, I heard him chuckle as I was pulled back into reality. I turned to look at his face and for once his face was a emotionless void but he was calm here and serene. This was probably what Hashirama wanted me to see, he wanted me to see the side of Tobirama that wasn't the enemy. He was totally unguarded, I didn't want to break him out of it so I just stood there silently well until my stomach rumbled, my could feel my cheeks becoming aflame with a blush as I heard Tobirama chuckle.

"I suppose you haven't eaten all day, let's go eat" His face became instantly stone cold and I felt disappointed, it would be so much easier if he was always calm and relaxed.

When we got to the Dining hall I was sat down next to Tobirama at the head table, apparently I was still under supervision even surrounded by the clan, I felt a sigh escape my lips but as soon as I looked at the food I was all aggravation was forgotten. A bottle of sake was placed in front of me instead of water and I glanced at Tobirama with a questioning look.

"It's only proper that we welcome you to the clan"

"Does this mean I get my own room"

"No" Damn, and I am a light weight as well, he will probably use this opportunity to questioned me. He was even poring my class more me, how irritating.

* * *

The dinner was finishing, I had spent most of my time talking animatedly talking with Hashirama about his wonderful garden, he seemed excited and greatly pleased that I like his garden. He even told me how he got attacked by an angry squirrel when he tried to tend the garden once. I was feeling slightly tipsy but I 'think' I am handling it well, I could feel my body swaying slightly. I saw Naoki Uchiha standing up from a table, he was someone who had abandoned the clan but I did like him, when ever I was training he would come and join me and offer me some lunch. Against my better judgement I called out to him, he turned to look at me with a bewildered look, everyone seemed to have left just leaving me, Hashirama, Tobirama, a red headed lady next to Hashirama and Naoki. So it kind echoed when I called him and cause everyone's attention to me.

"Princess Yumiko! I am glad to see you with full health" Naoki called looking very pleased and confused at the same time but realisation pierced through me and sobered me up, he had called me by title, the Senju only thought me a normal everyday Uchiha. Naoki seemed to realise his mistake when he looked at Tobirama's scowl and Hashirama's look of delight.

"Princess Yumiko? your Madara's sister" Tobirama questioned me, I could feel the blood draining from my face, a very thick tension filled the room, I wasn't sure if it was Tobirama's chakra that was doing it or if I was just being paranoid.

"Oh your Madara's sister, how was he when you last saw him, I hope he is doing well" I was very well aware that Hashirama and Madara used to be friends but it seemed Hashirama hadn't let go of there friendship.

"Yes I am his sister and he was doing well"

"Why did you leave the clan and both your brother's princess?" Tobirama questioned me again but with a tone of accusation, it seems he thinks it even more unlikely that I left the clan. I needed to think of a lie and quick, I can't get caught out now, dammit why did I call Naoki over, he was still standing there looking worried and protective, it warmed my heart a little to know that he would still try and protect me even though he left the clan.

"I couldn't bear to see any more of my clan member's dying" Not a total lie

"So you decided to come fight against you clan on our side?" Tobirama replied sarcasticly

"No, I have no wish to fight again, I came with wishes of being a maid or something that doesn't require me fighting" hopefully they won't send me to fight my family and while they are away I can make my getaway. I felt Tobirama yank me up by my coat and started dragging me out of the room but not before calling back.

"Well that useful, it's okay Hashirama I have found myself a maid" We were soon outside Tobirama's room.

"Do you want to give Hashirama even more idea's, making me your personal maid!"

"I have my eye's on you little girl"

"I am not doing anything" I was slammed up against the wall, I had one of his hand's around me neck as he pressed himself against me, he was sneering at me like a wild animal, I tried to kick out my legs but I was unsuccessful as he lifted my legs up so I was straddling him.

"If I even catch a hint of you betraying us, I will slaughter you in front of you brother" And just like that he dropped me to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

For a week now I had been Tobirama's personal maid, I think I would have preferred if he just tortured me, he never let me rest, he had an endless list of chores for me to complete, I think over the week I have had 10 minutes sleep. It would be easier if I was fighting or on a mission. Then adrenaline would be fuelling me to stay awake. I was currently lying on my futon in Tobirama's room reflecting on the evil task he had me complete. I think the most trick one was catching to group of ducks that got into his room, serious ducks are fast then one may think and personal I think ducks would make fabulous shinobi. And then there was cleaning Tobirama's armour, I made that armour shine but still it apparently wasn't clean enough. Eventually I scrubbed hard enough to break through it, that wasn't nice to explain.

Tobirama walked into the room, I could see by the very look on his face that his purpose was to come and terrorise me some more, he had that glint in his eye's, I really think he was beginning to enjoy having me around to bully.

"Go make me a bath"

"mmmm okay, I suppose you do stink" I reluctantly got up and was ignoring Tobirama's glare, I went into his bathroom area and started pouring his bath, I contemplated putting some chilly sauce in there or something before changing my mind. Tobirama came into the room, a blush instantly painted my face at his state of undress, he didn't even pick up a towel to hide his private area. I went to scuttle out of the room but Tobirama grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving.

"I need you to wash my back"

"Wash your own back"

"Your my maid, this is your duty"

"So your incapable at doing anything yourself"

"If you don't then I will put you on foot rub duties" I felt the urge to facepalm but resisted and stopped pulling away, there was no way I was giving Tobirama a foot rub. He got in the tub and waited for me to start on his back, that when I noticed how tense he was, he seemed really tired and I wondered what had gotten him so wound up.

"Don't forget my hair" Rolling my eye's I grabbed his shampoo and started rubbing it in, I could see his body instantly relax, it was amazing to see him just relax and lean his head into my hands, apparently he likes people playing with his hair, he was like goo in my hands, a mischievous thought graced my mind and I found the perfect revenge. I placed my hands on top of his head and dunked him under the water, his legs and arms were whipping out everywhere. I decided to let he up before he used the water to do some jutsu on me. I burst into maniacal laugher but regret washed over me when I saw Tobirama get out of the tub and give me a stoney look. That's when I bolted, I ran out of the room and into the hall way, I could feel Tobirama hot on my heels, when I turned the corner I saw Hashirama standing there blinking at us owlishly. In that split second I was distracted Tobirama had grabbed me and pull me towards him so he could get a secure grip.

"Tobirama, where are you cloths, you really should be running around in the nude, someone may have a heart attack" Hashirama questioned, in the moment I had forgotten about Tobirama state of undress, another blush hit my face as I realise that I was being held against a nude man.

"She tried to drown me"

"Hardly! I let you up" I argued back at him, trying to struggle out of his grip.

"That doesn't explain why your nude" Hashirama had a glint in his eye, I think he was expecting some dirty affair to be going on between me and Tobirama.

"He ordered me to give him a bath, when I was shampooing his hair I slipped and pushed his head under" I said innocently, I felt Tobirama's grip tighten at my little white lie.

"Well Yumiko I need to talk to you anyway, come with me" Tobirama let go of me and walked away as Hashirama beckoned me into his office.

"Yumi, I want to ask you something and I want a honest answer"

"I will try"

"Yumi, I am sending a peace treaty to your brother, I want the Senju and the Uchiha clan to join forces, do you think it is possible"

"Madara, he wont accept it" I heard Hashirama sigh and look deflated.

"Is there anything I can do to make him accept"

"Show him your inner most self, make him believe he can trust you" I said cryptically only to receive a laugh from Hashirama.

"Getting him to trust me might be the hardest thing I will ever have to do" a small smile broke out on my face, it seems me and Hashirama shared a common affection for my brother but that soon made the smile leave me face, how could I kill this man who cares for my brother as if he was his brother. Without waiting for permission I walked out of the room and started walking back to Tobirama's room, I needed to leave here but the solution to leaving was slipping past my fingers. Hashirama wasn't the problem, for a clan leader he was awfully trust and naive. Tobirama was the problem and he was still harassing me for a good reason I left my clan. That's when it hit me, Hashirama thought there was a romantic connection between me and Tobirama, if I could seduce him into loving me then he would trust me enough to give me a chance to escape, it would give him a reason I am here and it might make my life here easier until I escape. I walked into Tobirama room to see him lounging on the bed snoozing.

My plan for seduction was forgot as anger took over me, why was he allowed to sleep and I wasn't,. so I pounced on top of him causing him to wake up. He still hadn't gotten dressed but I decided that I have seen his nude and should just get used to it. I couldn't help but giggle at the lost look on his face, he looks like a child for a split second before he composed himself.

"Master Tobirama, I can see you're in need of a massage" his face turned startled and then he looked like he was actually contemplating it, his tense posture had returned so he probably in all actuality did need a massage.

"This is unusually upfront of you"

"Anything for my master" He just quirked an eyebrow but laid down on his front giving me access to his back, I reached into his draw for some oils and then straddled his back, if he found this odd he didn't comment, I just got to work and that's when I realised that his back was in real need of treatment, how did he walk around like this, he must be in quite some pain.

"So why the special treatment"

"I felt sorry for you, you look like you need it, can't I be nice"

"No, you're a horrid creature" I think he actually said that as a joke but I couldn't be sure, I decide now was my time to strike. I had given his back a good work through so I deemed the time as good.

"I think it's time I should tell you why I came to the Senju clan" He shifted around so that he was on his back and propped up on his elbow, I was still straddling his waste and I could feel his erection pressed in between my legs, I know that it is common that men get erections when being massages but for some reason I really wasn't expecting him to be effected by it at all, it may explain his slightly nicer mood.

"And the reason is"

"I... I fell in love with a Senju, I saw him on the battlefield and I just knew I needed to be with him" I felt myself fighting the need to stutter, this lie wasn't coming out as easily as I hoped. And having him pressing his area so close to mine wasn't making it easier, he seems to be pressing it harder against me.

"Who"

"I can't say, I'm too scared" He sat up so that his chest was also pressed close to me, his mouth was right by my ear as he demanded to know.

"Who"

"It's you, I have fallen in love with you" a pregnant pause filled the room, his face was completely blank, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Kiss me, kiss me and prove it"


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there on his lap with a shell-shocked expression, at all the things I thought he would say, this was not one of them. I thought he would push me off or just ignore me for a few days but he was actually taking the bait.

"I eerr have never kissed before" he quirked an eyebrow at me and put his hands on my hips and started rubbing circles into them with his finger tips.

"Then how do I know your being sincere if you don't even want to kiss me" I started to squirm in his lap as he brought his lips close to mine, I could feel his breath ghosting on my lips, his breath was cold and sent shivers through my spine, I had to wander if being a water user is what made his breath so icy. His lips landed on mine and my eyes glided shut, I felt a sudden jolt in my chest and a tingle on my lips, my hands moved by themselves towards his hair as I entangled my fingers in it. His lips started moving against mine enticing me into a little dance, I could feel myself tremble against his hold, he flips us over so that he was on top of me, one of his hands moved from my hips and glided up my dress slowly making their way to my best. He took his lips off mine to look at my face, I could do nothing more than lie there panting for breath, an instant sensation of vulnerability washed over me. That's when I heard someone clear their throat, Hashirama was standing in the room looking at us with an amused smile.

"Yumi, you walked out so fast then I was afraid I had upset you"

"ummm I eeeerrr no, I'm fine"

"Yumi can you go wait outside" Tobirama allowed me to stand up and fix my dress, I walk outside the door as soon as it was closed I was pressing my ear against the door to try to hear what they were talking about.

"Your still not dressed Tobi?"

"I was asleep"

"Didn't look like it"

"Really? sure your not seeing things brother!"

"Tobi I am serious, that is Madara's sister, you can fool around with her, Madara will come and rip your balls off if he finds out"

"Since when are you scared of Madara"

"I'm not, I just don't want us to ruin our chance of an alliance"

"Alliance alliance! have you got new line's, why should we join forces with them creatures"

"you were just making out with one of them brother"

"It meant nothing"

"She will be getting a room of her own, she is the princess of the Uchiha clan and you will not be spoiling her" I heard Hashirama's footsteps coming towards the door and I instantly pulled back and leaned against the wall pretending not to have been listening. He opened the door and gave me a 'really' kind of look, I guess he knew I was listening at the door.

"Let's go find you a room" we walked along in silence until we came upon a room he deemed suitable and I have got to say, I think it was even nicer than Tobirama's room, the bed was bigger, there was a lot of silks in the room. I think I will like it here very much.

"Thank you Hashirama"

"Your welcome Yumi, now get some sleep, we shall be having a meeting with your brother tomorrow"

"Does he know I am here" my heart had stopped in my chest, I didn't want to see Madara's disappointed look, but maybe I was thinking to harshly of my brother, he has always cared for me, he may be coming to simply take me back. After all Hashirama seems intent on staying on Madara's good side.

"Yes"

* * *

Madara will be here any moment, I can feel it, I can sense his presence nearby and it will me with a beacon of hope, Tobirama was sitting next to me, he had seen it prudent that he come to my room and escort me through the so-called 'dangerous' hall way. We were all sitting down in a meeting hall when my brother strolled in, a smile pulled itself onto my face when I saw him, he looked scary and unapproachable until his eye's settled on me and he softened, he soon composed himself and sat down opposite Hashirama, I noticed the same softened look being used on Hashirama and I realise that maybe Madara still craved their friendship as well.

"Welcome Madara"

"Hashirama" Madara gave him a curt nod before deciding to take the lead in this conversation.

"I assume that for return of my sister, you want something in return?"

"What I want is simple and not so unquestionable, I want to make an alliance between us, that village we used to talk about, we are going to make it reality. Children will be safe from war and harm" Hashirama in the moment has stood up and started throwing his arms in the air with enthusiasm, I couldn't stop myself from giggling at his silly actions while I could see Tobirama glaring at his brothers silly behaviour.

"And why should I trust you"

"I will do whatever it takes to make you trust me as you once did"

"Then take your life or that of your brothers" the whole room turned to stone for a split second while Madara was leaning back in his chair looking as calm the moon, Hashirama stood up and instantly took a Kunai out of his pouch, he started giving orders to Tobirama on what to do after his death and swung at himself, my heart was racing a million miles per hour, I went to jump up to stop Hashirama but Madara had stopped Hashirama hand from plunging the Kunai into his stomach.

"Are you an idiot Hashirama, you would just kill yourself because I say so! We will build the stupid village just stop being an idiot" I don't think I have ever seen a happier smile of Hashirama face, even if he was being mildly insulted, Tobirama himself just looked dumbstruck, which was very laughable but I was scared to break the atmosphere. What I wasn't expecting was for Hashirama to leap over the table and bring Madara into a manly half hug to which Madara pulled a face that resembled a sulking child. Madara was showing a strange willingness towards all of this.

"Everyone here is witness to the beginning of a ninja village"

* * *

Really unsure about the ending there so please tell me what you think :3


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three months since I had been rescued from the horrible clutches of the Senju brothers, well the one Senju wasn't nice. I couldn't call Hashirama horrible with a clear conscience, he was just too polite and friendly and it was really inconsiderate of him, how am I meant to curse the Senju brothers to painful deaths if there nice people. Tobirama I would not feel so guilty about, none of his knowing looks or his suspicious eyeballing. Madara wasn't talking to me, after he brought me back home he brought me to my room and then just left me there. No Hello or how are you. In truth I missed the Senju complex, with Madara upset with me it didn't much feel like home here, Izuna seemed to be avoiding me at all costs as well, though I did get a lovely welcome home hug.

Well they had been gone for a month to help out with the village, they may have forgiven me now. And they might not be avoiding me. They could simply be busy and it was rude of them not to ask if I wanted to help out with the village, not that I wanted to help out, last time I saw Tobirama I had been trying to seduce him, I wont be able to look at him for a while without blushing, hopefully he will value his head and never tell my brothers... oh god what if Hashirama says something, he has a big mouth! Banging the side of my head with my hands I stood up and started pacing in Madara's office, I had been placed on paperwork duty and I wasn't enjoying it. There was a knock on the door which brought me out of my pacing and I turned to see Madara walking into the room, he was back!

"Why did you knock, this is your office" I stated but I didn't expect a reply, I slumped my shoulders already prepared for defeat.

"I heard you pacing and thought I should give you time to compose yourself" never had I felt such joy from hearing Madara's voice, it was sweeter than I remember, I leaped at Madara seeing a moment of shock flicker on his face and pulled him into a hug.

"You talking to me again"

"You ran away Yuki" He said as if explaining all the ignoring and it sort of did, him and Izuna must have thought I didn't love them enough to stay, I suppose the council didn't tell them the real reason I left the clan, sneaky gits I suppose they have to cover there own backs somehow.

"Please don't hate me" I turned my head to look up at him but still keeping him in a hug, I could feel tears pricking at my eye's at the thought of Madara disowning me and at the thought that Madara and Izuna thinking I didn't love them. I felt Madara place one of his hands on the top of my head and start to stroke my hair.

"I would never hate you and neither would Izuna, and we know you didn't run away" I looked up at him questionably waiting for him to continue.

"Tobirama was saying that you told him that you ran away because you fell in love with him on the battlefield, did the council send you to the Senju clan to seduce Tobirama Senju, and I know those slimy bastards are involved in this godammit" I felt him tense in anger but I was just gobsmacked at the conclusion he had reached, well I couldn't tell him I went to assassinate Hashirama, he would go mental at me for going against his expressed wishes and I did want revenge on the council.

"They wanted me to bridged the gap between our clans by getting me pregnant with a Senju's child, Hashirama was already married so they told me to seduce Tobirama" I made sure my face was impassive while inside an evil mischievous glee was bubbling at the thought of what Madara will do to the council since they sent Madara's lil princess to have her 'virtue taken'. I literally felt rage rolling off of Madara as he stepped back from me and went to head out the door.

"Get your stuff packed, Konoha has been finished and you will be leaving with an escort tonight" He shouted over his shoulder before turning out of sight. Konoha? was that the name of the new village and they must have used Hashirama wood style to help build, I hope he realised building flammable building around Uchiha was just asking for trouble. I decided I should probably go and pack but when I got close to my room I sensed the chakra of Tobirama. I slowly peeked my head around the door to see Tobirama lounging on my bed and his eyes piercing there way in my direction. It seems he was waiting for me.

"It's rude to lounge on a lady's bed" I growled and walked into the room properly closing the door behind me, I grabbed a box for me to put my essentials in.

"But what is the lady has previously been in the lounging gentleman's bed" He retorted while sitting up, I felt my face flush red with embarrassment, If I had just held out hope for an extra day then I would have never tried to seduce this tyrant. I went to throw a shell at Tobirama's head but he was already up off the bed and holding my wrist in position.

"Relax princess, I knew you didn't run away because you loved me"

"Than why tell Madara that I told you that!"

"To see his face, and it was worth it and so was Izuna's" the smirk on his face gave me the massive urge to slap him, which I would have if he didn't grab my other wrist.

"How did you know, I thought I was convincing"

"You have a slight fluxuation in your chakra when you lie, I was always keeping a close eye on your chakra"

"Then why did you let me massage you, you pervert!"

"I wanted to see how far you would go"

"You would have let me go all the way"

"What do you take me for"

"A pervert"

"Well you shouldn't have presented yourself to me like a common whore" the moment the word whore came out of his mouth all control of my body had left me and the next thing I know I was head-butting him, he stubbled backwards and let go off my wrists. He composed himself right away as if nothing happened, he simply stood there and crossed his arms giving me a very strong look.

"Hurry up and pack, we need to hit the road"

"who else is coming?" I inquired, my mood evening out and being replaced by guilt, not that he deserved my guilt.

"Just you and me, it's to help build trust between our clans, I am trusted with your life" I am so screwed, maybe I should apologize for head butting him...

* * *

Happy reading's to you all!


	6. Chapter 6

After listening for over 2 hours of Madara lecturing Tobirama about keeping me safe. I felt absolutely drained of energy but then again that is what being lectured by my brother feels like, I can't Imagen what Tobirama must be feeling right now. Maybe Madara made him want to jump off a cliff because he certainly didn't look very happy at his moment and had the ultimate scowl painted on his face and his eye's were burning with vicious intent. We were in a thick part of the forest trudging through brush and fern's galore, I did ask Tobirama why we didn't just jump of the tree's but he felt this was the stealthier option and also happened to be the slowest. I could feel that this would a very long long long journey especially since my companion had retreated back into his cold and untalking way's of before.

"You know you would make a good Uchiha" Ignored, he just bloody well ignored me. He didn't even look at me or acknowledge he was walking with anyone. Not that I wanted his acknowledgement or anything but he was so talkative before in my room and I couldn't shake off the feeling that I had done something wrong.

"I mean it, you share the same personality traits with many Uchiha men and if it wasn't for your appearance than I would mistake you as one"

Nothing absolutely nothing. Madara must have stolen his soul from him before he left. What if he was under a genjutsu to behave or something. With this in mind I decidedly leapt in front of Tobirama pulling his face level to mine to see if he was under one of Madara's genjutsu's. I could see a moment of shock grace his face before he rearranged himself and grabbed my wrists. He didn't move my wrist's like I expected him to.

"Please Princess don't insult me by comparing me to your clan"

"You talk now I was beginning to think you were mute"

"It's getting late, we should set up camp"

"Why do I feel like I am getting the brush off"

"There is a stream not far down there, you should go wash up" He was pointing in the direction behind me, he had finally let go of my wrists and went to walk off towards a small clear bit. There was barely enough room for two people in the clearing but it was better then sleeping in the brush. I felt abit like a scowled puppy but decided to swallow my pride and go wash myself even though it wasn't like I needed too. When I got back to the clearing where Tobirama was waiting I saw that he was sleeping while propped up against a tree, it seems he was more tired then he let on but I couldn't really blame him considering he would have travelling to from the village to the Uchiha complex without being given the chance to rest. Since I wasn't tired yet I decided to decorate Tobirama's hair with some flowers and to my shock he didn't even twitch.

It took me about half an hour to completely cover Tobirama's hair with a variety of flowers, I had managed to weave them together so that they wouldn't fall out. My main hope was that he wouldn't notice when he woke up and would stroll into the village and show everyone his more 'feminine side'. chuckling lightly I jumped out of my skin when I felt someone grab my hand, I swirled my head to see that it was Tobirama and he was giving me quite a stern look.

"What were you giggling about" He said in a demanding voice but with the colourful array of flowers it didn't hold much threat and just caused me to burst into a proper laugh.

"Nothing Mr Senju"

"Why don't I believe you"

"Because you are terribly paranoid"

"You only call me Mr Senju when you have done something naughty"

"You make me sound like a child"

"Well you do act like one"

I was about to retort when I felt Tobirama's hand cupped the back of my head and was yanked forward until his lips were against mine. A spark shot through my lips and down to my toes before he let go of my head and I moved back away from him. I could feel his eyes boring into my skull but I just looked down at the flooring panting. I heard him move and I looked up to see him standing up.

"We should probably settle down to bed" He laid out his sleeping matt but I couldn't move mixed feelings were building up inside me. I hadn't been trying to seduce him this time so why did he kiss me. I liked it as well, I genuinely liked the feel of his lips on mine in fact I wanted to tackle him down and continue but I knew we couldn't possibly. We may not be enemies any more but he was still a Senju and still was the ass that bullied me while I was at the Senju complex. And how dare he just assault me with his lips out of nowhere and then act like it didn't happen and leave me standing here all confused. I could feel myself glaring at him against my own restraint.

"Yumiko go to sleep" He spoke out causing me to jolt out of my retrieve.

"Yes sir" I replied sorting out my bed matt wondering if tomorrow will bring me any answers.

* * *

TaaDaa! :3 another chapter done.


End file.
